


【MarkMin】冷川-一发完结

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi





	【MarkMin】冷川-一发完结

7.  
李马克还没有丧心病狂到叫打扫卫生的阿姨定期准备润滑剂和安全套，两个人挤了大半瓶娇韵诗做润滑，纵使李马克前戏已经做得很足了，真正被进入的瞬间，罗渽民还是呜呜哭了出来。

他疼得一口咬在李马克肩上，“你… 你怎么… 也不带着啊！”

李马克怕他太疼，不敢冒入，一半被含在里面，被紧致湿热的穴肉裹紧，一半停在外面。“我在外出差，又没有你，我带那个干吗。”

这个答案显然深得罗渽民的心意，他松开李马克的肩膀，满脸泪花的漂亮小脸露出一点难以捉摸的笑，转而去轻咬慢舔李马克的喉结，臀肉也渐渐放松，两腿抬起挂在李马克的腰上。

“哥哥…”这一声清亮，像十几岁初见的那天。

“哥哥… …”这一声娇气，叫人回想起第一次做爱的那天。

“…老公… …”罗渽民眼里是盛不下的爱意和欲求，全都溶在这一声呻唤里。

李马克欲念深重，被罗渽民勾地更是喘息粗重，也顾不上什么技巧体位，就着这个姿势腰下一沉全部重重地顶了进去。

腰胯抽捣的动作越来越凶狠频密，性器火热勃动，顾不上几深几浅，每一次都全根没入重重撞在最深的地方。大股情液溢出，股间湿濡一片。身下的人开始还尚存清醒，此刻好像濒临崩溃，颤着嗓子胡乱哼叫着深一点或者不要了。

当晚李马克连姿势都没换过抱着罗渽民射了两次，第一次保有理智在最后一刻抽出来，白花花落在罗渽民的胸口和乳尖，甚至几滴溅到脸上。

第二次罗渽民求他内射，正中下怀，李马克紧贴在罗渽民身上压住他，咬着罗渽民泛红的耳尖，一点不剩悉数射了进去。

罗渽民伸手抱着自己身上喘息的人，亲吻他埋在自己胸口的头顶，全身心都被李马克的爱意浇灌地满满的。


End file.
